


the distance between us and that person

by reconstrictions



Category: K-pop, Nine Muses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconstrictions/pseuds/reconstrictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe being goaded into decisions she hadn't planned to make isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the distance between us and that person

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god someone stop me from writing college AUs. This is the fourth distinct universe already. Written to a prompt from a friend.
> 
> Originally posted to [dreamwidth](http://ddoreureu.dreamwidth.org/5965.html).

"Wait- Yunhak-sunbae asked you out? Like, king of the business faculty Seo Yunhak-sunbae? Asked _you_ out?!"

Minha's disbelief is an echo of Kyungri's thoughts while she scrabbles to put them in order. It is Minha, too, who suffers the shove of Hyemi's elbow in retaliation. Kyungri would wince in empathy if she weren't still distracted.

"Isn't this your first date? Ever?" Kyungri finally demands. Hyemi's only response is to roll her eyes, and it takes every bit of Kyungri's self-control not to tease Hyemi for it. She's done that often enough in the past; somehow she has the feeling that now is not the time for it.

"You can't just go out with Seo Yunhak unprepared!" It's Sera's turn to interject, and Kyungri can see veritable waves of regret emanating off Hyemi for mentioning this at all. "You need to impress him properly! Spark his interest so he'll ask you out again!"

"You could go on a practice date with someone," Sungah helpfully adds. "Why not Kyungri? She's good at the dating stuff-"

"NO." It's hard to tell whose objection is louder, Hyemi's or Kyungri's. They turn to each other in surprise, expressions frozen. It's Kyungri who looks away first, and Hyemi who resumes protesting, coming up with a list of why this is not a good idea.

As the list grows ever-longer, Kyungri feels a seed of upset growing inside, sparks of distress under her skin. She isn't hurt, Kyungri tells herself, not by Hyemi's evident rejection of any possible date they might go on. Kyungri tells herself it's indignation from the insult, as if _she_ isn't a prize catch herself.

"Let's go on a date," Kyungri finally snaps when Hyemi pauses to take a breath. "You don't know the first thing about dating, you have no right to say _I_ 'd be a terrible date."

"That's settled, then!" Sera has an unholy gleam in her eyes as she claps her hands together. But Kyungri's attention is fixed on Hyemi, ready to rebut any protest. She's surprised when Hyemi doesn't; disappointed, even, that Hyemi seems resigned, of all things.

Well, she'll show Hyemi how very wrong she is, Kyungri smugly thinks to herself, feeling the thrill of a challenge prickle over the back of her neck.

*

"Where's he bringing you? A movie?" Kyungri guesses. It's a classic, safe and easy to get out of if the date doesn't go as well as hoped.

"Mmm... Yeah, I guess." Hyemi's looking out of the cafe window, and Kyungri swats at her arm to get her attention. She's doing this fake date thing out of the kindness of her heart - or at least that's what Hyemi should think; Hyemi shouldn't have any inkling of how Kyungri actually feels about her - and the least Hyemi could do is _pay attention_.

"Okay then. Movie and dinner," Kyungri says, satisfied with her decision. Hyemi doesn't say anything, only raises her fork to cut out a nibble-sized portion of her cheesecake. Hyemi doesn't say anything, and yet Kyungri senses a distinct feeling of dissatisfaction. "What's wrong? Spit it out."

"How is that any different from when we hang out?" Hyemi gloomily points out, and yelps when Kyungri vengefully spears a fork through her cake. 

"It's all about the _state of mind_ ," Kyungri lectures through a mouth full of cake, with the self-assurance of one who has been through it all before. "You need to think of it as a date, like it's special. Like this person is special, so this time with them is special. Look, it'll be easier if you think of me like I'm the person you like most in the world. Pretend that seeing me makes you happy... Um. Just one call or text message from me brightens your entire day!"

Hyemi holds her gaze for a long moment. It makes Kyungri want to fidget, comb her fingers through her hair to make sure nothing is weirdly sticking up, or smooth over the wrinkles in her blouse. Kyungri isn't used to Hyemi evaluating her like this, and she's about to blurt out something to divert Hyemi's intense scrutiny when her friend finally snorts. It isn't an _unkind_ snort, and Kyungri relaxes. That's something familiar, Hyemi's outward dismissal belying the attention she actually pays Kyungri.

"Alright," Hyemi says. It's her only agreement for a while; her next bite of cake has her mouth too full to reply. Kyungri grins and returns her attention to her own chocolate cake, pleased with her success.

*

They go back and forth over KakaoTalk that evening trying to pick a movie to watch. Kyungri wants to watch a romance flick so their 'date' is more authentic. Hyemi argues that they might as well pick something they _actually_ want to watch, and not just for the sake of creating the right atmosphere.

_'But I really want to watch that movie... ㅠㅠ'_

Accompanying the message is a selca of Kyungri, posing with her most pleading pout. She rolls over her bed to lie on her stomach, intently staring at her phone in wait. She's about to follow up with another one, miming tears, when Hyemi replies.

_'Fine. ——'_

Kyungri flops facedown into her pillow, letting it muffle her squeal. There's no one to see do it, but Kyungri takes shy glee in kicking her legs back and forth in delight. With any luck, it'll be just like a real date. _Kyungri_ will be Hyemi's first date, and she laughs into her pillow again, happy just at the thought.

*

Kyungri has the entire contents of her closet strewn out over her bed, and still no outfit to wear. 

They've bought their tickets online, which means they're meeting only fifteen minutes before the movie starts, which means Kyungri has just over an hour to shower and primp before she needs to leave and _she still has nothing to wear_.

_I'm doomed_ , she wants to wail, but there's no one to hear. It doesn't matter that Hyemi probably won't be putting any extra effort into her choice of wear, or that Hyemi might not even notice Kyungri's special attention to what she wears today. It's Hyemi's first date with anyone ever, and that makes Kyungri want to try. Yet, neither does she want to make obvious just how much this 'practice date' means to her; Hyemi is sharper than she might seem and doesn't always voice everything she thinks and notices. Hyemi _knows_ Kyungri, which is why Kyungri spends another ten minutes trying to pick something nice but not _too_ nice.

She settles for a pale peach sweater in the end, worn buttoned all the way up without another layer underneath, and the pair of jeans she decides is most flattering for the curves of her hips. Kyungri leaves her house with ten minutes to spare.

*

"You're early," Hyemi blinks in surprise. Kyungri supposes she should be offended, until Hyemi grins at her, natural and relaxed. Is that a hint of pride? Kyungri decides it is, and her own lips curve up into a smile too. "Have you collected the ticke- Okay, let's go get popcorn!"

Of course Hyemi wants popcorn - so much for watching what she eats more carefully - and Kyungri's about to tease her for it when Hyemi's hand slides into hers. And. Oh. How did Hyemi interlace their fingers together so easily without hesitation. Their hands are almost of the same size but Hyemi's feels more delicate, even as she takes the lead to pull Kyungri towards the popcorn stand. Their palms, pressed together, feel warm. Kyungri wonders if the faint pulse that beats is her own or Hyemi's (or maybe it's _both_ , beating in the same time).

"-alty?" Kyungri abruptly realises Hyemi is asking her something, and jerks back to attention. 

"Wha-"

"Sweet or salty popcorn?" Hyemi asks patiently, and Kyungri swears she isn't blushing from being caught off-guard. "I prefer sweet, but we can get a mix if you want."

They get a small tub of sweet popcorn and two sodas to go with. Reluctant as she is to let go, Kyungri pulls her hand away from Hyemi's to get her purse; she has two bills on the counter before Hyemi's able to fish out her wallet from her bag.

"Thanks." Hyemi smiles, and Kyungri just shakes her head. They're both girls anyway, so it doesn't matter who pays in the end. Kyungri is more than happy to do so, if it means Hyemi will smile at her like that, quietly happy and appreciative. It isn't any question who gets to hold on to their popcorn tub - Kyungri knows to concede in some things - and it's Kyungri who drifts closer to Hyemi this time, as they walk into the screening hall, hands loosely clasped together.

*

"That was nice," Hyemi murmurs and stretches her arms out before her as they exit, to which Kyungri nods. The tub of popcorn hadn't lasted past the first twenty minutes of the movie, and then Hyemi had produced wet wipes - of all things - out of nowhere to clean off their sticky fingers. It's the first time Hyemi's done such a thing, though they've watched movies together before. The reason for this doesn't evade Kyungri for long, because Hyemi silently reaches over to take Kyungri's hand again; their couple seat has no armrest, and so Kyungri spends the rest of the movie with her hand resting over Hyemi's, which in turn lies on the area of plush seat between them. Kyungri can't argue that wasn't nice.

(Kyungri most certainly does _not_ gasp when Hyemi's thumb begins rubbing in light circles over the back of her palm, though she sneaks a look at Hyemi- her expression, partially illuminated by light from the screen, doesn't seem like anything is unusual at all about this. Kyungri decides Hyemi must not be paying particular attention, and therefore has no special intent behind her actions. She feels more disappointed than she has any right to.)

"Shall we get dinner now?" Kyungri isn't hungry, not really, but she can order something light. Hyemi ponders for a second or two. Kyungri hesitates, licks her lips, and then steps closer to hold Hyemi's hand again. She's bold enough not to let go or look away when Hyemi faintly starts in surprise.

Kyungri watches as Hyemi's face lights up with a shy smile, and the knot she hadn't realised was coiled around her heart unravels into liquid gold, warmth spreading from her chest and humming under her skin.

*

Kyungri wants sushi and Hyemi wants steak. They compromise with Italian, a pizza and spaghetti plate shared between them.

"Tasty?" Kyungri asks as Hyemi chews on a mouthful of pizza. A nod is Hyemi's only reply, and Kyungri chuckles to herself. "Try the pasta too," she prompts, fork twirling to gather spaghetti around it. "C'mon, say 'ah'~"

Kyungri knows she's caught Hyemi off guard when she laughs in surprise, fingers half-curled as she attempts to cover her mouth with her hand. 'Success,' Kyungri smirks when Hyemi leans forward to eat the offered food. "How is it? Tasty too?"

"Try it!" Hyemi nods enthusiastically, and so Kyungri does. She'd hoped for, but not expected, Hyemi to offer to feed her too. Holding hands is one thing, but Kyungri knows mushy displays are a challenge for Hyemi. And she's fine with that. Kyungri is happy with this, to share a meal and watch Hyemi enjoy her food without being self-conscious. 

Hyemi wouldn't be stuffing her mouth full if she were with a boy; one of the campus stars wouldn't get to see this side of Hyemi so easily. It's a small comfort that Kyungri clings to, stubbornly not letting the other implications dampen her mood.

"Hey- you got sauce on the corner of your mouth." Kyungri blinks, raising the napkin to dab at her lips. "No, it's right there-" 

Kyungri doesn't register what happens at first, not until she feels a gentle pressure swiping over her lips and Hyemi's settling back in her seat from leaning across the table. Kyungri's gaze flicks down. Sure enough, there's a dab of red sauce smeared on the pad of Hyemi's thumb.

"T-thanks." Kyungri feels a little breathless; she hopes the orange lighting of the restaurant will hide some of the heat burning on her cheeks. But nothing can save her from nearly choking on her own tongue when Hyemi raises her hand and slips her thumb between her lips, sucking the sauce clean with a little wet sound.

"Are you okay?"

It takes a slow count back from fifteen, skipping every even number, for Kyungri to reply. There's no doubt Hyemi knows _exactly_ what she's doing; this reversal of their usual positions has Hyemi smirking and Kyungri squirming. She isn't used to being teased by Hyemi of all people- Sera, certainly, and Hyunjoo and even Minha. But. Not Hyemi.

"I'm fine." Kyungri finally looks up to reply. She can't see Hyemi's eyes, shaded by her fringe as she leans forward to drink her soup.

*

The movie's done, and so is dinner. They've walked a round of the shopping mall, fingers laced together and separating only to hold up this skirt for examination or to duck into the changing room to try on that blouse. The shops are beginning to close, one by one, and the evening's over. 

So is their date.

And Kyungri feels bereft.

"Let's go home?" Hyemi smiles. Kyungri does too, for Hyemi's benefit, though not with the warmth of before. Their walk to the train station is in peaceful silence, a quiet bubble they share amidst the chatter of others on the street. It follows them into the train carriage; they are the only occupants of that compartment, and Hyemi dozes on Kyungri's shoulder.

Kyungri closes her eyes and memorises this moment. 

Hyemi's weight, trustingly leaning against her. Hyemi's hand carelessly rests in her lap, warmth from her palm burning like a brand on Kyungri's thigh. Kyungri ghosts the tip of her fingers down Hyemi's lower arm until she reaches Hyemi's hand, and covers it with her own.

If she turns her head slowly, not disturbing Hyemi's rest, she can catch the scent of Hyemi's hair conditioner. If she's careful, she can nuzzle against Hyemi, feel the individual strands of hair sliding across her cheek.

"Is it our stop already?" she hears Hyemi ask, but doesn't draw away. It must be fine to stay like this, since Hyemi hasn't pulled back either. 

"Not yet. Almost there, though," Kyungri softly replies. "Hey. We should do this again. I had fun."

"Mmm." Hyemi makes a low sound of assent, pulling away to sit upright. She doesn't seem to notice that the loss of contact makes Kyungri pout. "Ah, here's our stop. Let's go!"

Kyungri doesn't know why she's surprised when Hyemi's hand reaches out for hers, but she doesn't hesitate to take it. Deep inside, she still feels warm.

*

"Thanks for today. I had fun." 

They've almost reached the bus stop where they part; where Hyemi takes one bus home and Kyungri takes another. No other pedestrians are in sight, for which Kyungri is glad. She wants to savour the last moments of this without interruption.

"Yeah, me too," Kyungri says, and surprises herself when she takes the half step needed to close the distance between them. It's only natural to slide into a hug, letting her arms encircle Hyemi's tiny waist. "...seriously, how do you eat so much and not put on weight?" 

Hyemi bursts into giggles, and Kyungri is torn between pulling away from the tickling at her neck and holding on tight to feel Hyemi's joy against her. It takes a few seconds for Kyungri to realise she has no choice- Hyemi's arms are wound around her, too. Kyungri resigns herself to this, holding on and being held, until Hyemi's giggles die down into breaths of quiet laughter.

"I had fun," Hyemi repeats, and Kyungri takes the slackened arms around her waist as a cue to relax her own. She isn't content, not entirely, but it's been a happy evening and maybe, just maybe, she might be able to hope for more. "Do you. Would you like to go on another date again? With me."

Kyungri stiffens. She's pretty sure her jaw is hanging agape, but the thump of her heartbeat drowns out all other sensations. _Th-thump th-thump th-thump_.

"But- Your date with Yunhak-" Kyungri sputters, grabbing at the first thought that comes to mind, however inane it may be. It _is_ ridiculous, and Kyungri's about to stammer out a retraction when Hyemi pulls away and rests a finger on her lips. She looks more amused than displeased, Kyungri notes with relief. That's. That's good.

"I actually didn't say yes when he asked," Hyemi replies stiffly, eyes darting all over Kyungri's face, looking everywhere but her eyes. She's embarrassed, Kyungri realises with a jolt. "I turned him down, I just... I wanted to go on a date with you."

_So that's how it is_ , it dawns on Kyungri. She's not just a practice substitute, the date has been as real for Hyemi as it was for Kyungri herself. The hand-holding, the casual intimacy, the flirting...

"So this is our first date, right?" Kyungri asks. The streetlights cast long shadows, but Kyungri has no doubt that Hyemi can see the joy dancing in her own eyes, not when Hyemi's expression is a mirror of how she feels. Kyungri is fairly certain she knows the answer to what she's about to ask, but it can't hurt to be sure (or to tease). "Should we kiss goodbye?"

*

Kyungri can still taste Hyemi's chapstick when she licks her lips later, on the bus ride home. _Hazelnut latte_ , she thinks with a smile, and resolves to steal it from Hyemi the next time she goes over.

Her phone vibrates in her hand- it's Hyemi messaging to say she's reached home safely, the simple notice like a blanket of comfort to her mind as she types out a reply.

_'I'll see you tomorrow. And we'll see how well Pyo Hyemi can keep a secret. ㅋㅋㅋ'_

They've agreed not to tell anyone yet, but maybe she owes thanks to Sungah. And Sera. Kyungri might drop them a hint or two.

Or maybe she'll wait a bit longer before gloating. Kyungri doesn't want to share any of this yet. It's enough to keep this feeling closely wrapped around her heart, enough to keep it safe.

Kyungri thinks again of the words Hyemi had whispered into her ear just before boarding her bus. She looks out of the window, into the dark of the streets, and smiles.


End file.
